Here now
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: Originally posted here: http://hetalia-kink./4567.html?thread 6030807#t6030807 . Add Livejournal . com, wihout spaces after the word kink. Gilbert and Ludwig, Reunited, Forgiveness


A/N: Really fail and a lot of inappropriate historical notes. Click the following to read/watch lovely and heartbreaking Germany/Prussia. Trust me it'll make up for my fail as a writer xDDD.

They _were brothers separated by clashing beliefs strengthened by world war._

--

Ludwig felt uncomfortable as he walked down the street after buying building materials at a hardware store. He felt as though someone was watching him but when he looks back he sees nothing but that big wall. He stopped again to take a glimpse behind him. Nothing. Just a wall. _Nothing but a wall_. Ludwig continued trudging home ignoring the nagging feeling which followed him. The night was cold and the moon rose high above the sky unobstructed by the clouds. It shone bright and clear illuminating the skies. As Ludwig entered his house he placed the things he bought at the kitchen counter then went straight to his bed room. He was tired from all the days work and he's been sleepless this past few days. The war was taking its toll on him. Ludwig laid down on his bed and he closed his eyes as uncomfortable silence embraced him.

It was a silent night no birds nor crickets chirping. The wind making no sound. A night like this reminded him of the silence before a storm. He sighed and closed his eyes and unknowingly he fell asleep.

--

Ludwig was awakened by an unknown force and as he looked out the window the first thing he saw was the wall. The wall really took people's attention it was big, tall, humongous. Enough to separate people from those they loved.

_Enough to separate people from those they loved_.

The thought echoed suddenly in Ludwig's head. How long has it been since he last saw his brother? Twenty years? Thirty years? Forty years? No matter which of those choices it was still a long time, and time could change countless things. Ludwig sighed. He stood up and walked out the door. He was still wearing his work clothes when he fell asleep.

--

The wind was cold on his skin as Ludwig went out of the house. He wanted to enjoy the silence of the night and he wanted to engross himself in this tiny piece of peace he's experiencing tonight. Somehow he felt as though this night was special. He walked through the bushes and forests. He followed an invisible force which beckoned him. To his surprised he stopped to realize he was by the wall.

He looked up the wall so high it was as though it reached the sky and pierced the moon itself. Ludwig closed his eyes as he pressed himself against the cold wall. It was as though someone from the other side was calling for him and he didn't know how true it was.

"You shit, took you long enough." The voice had a playful tone, perfectly concealing the loneliness the speaker was feeling.

Ludwig looked back only to be shocked by silver hair gleaming under the moonlight and ruby eyes staring intently at him. He's heart felt as though it was going to beat its way out of his chest.

"Nii-san…"

"Have you been a good boy?" Gilbert said as he heartily grinned at Ludwig. He jumped from the rock he was standing in and walked towards Ludwig.

Ludwig stood shocked, unmoving, minutes ticked by until finally he was able to respond, "No…" then looked away.

Gilbert was less than a foot away he was clearly shorter than Ludwig now.

"You sure did a lot of things." He spoke with a grin.

"…"

"But I forgive you." He continues his grin turned into a soft smile.

--

Ludwig felt something hot on his cheeks…_was it tears?_ Even after everything he did how could Gilbert forgive him? Gilbert was the one most affected by his actions. He believed in his boss and forgot the important things Gilbert taught him. Gilbert suffered because of him. He had to be separated from Gilbert because of his actions. Ludwig couldn't stop the tears he couldn't look at Gilbert straight in the eyes either.

"I lost the war…"

"So what?"

"I lost you too.."

"It's alright I'm here now."

Together forever


End file.
